Anyelir Merah
by ahalya
Summary: Pagi hari setelah bercinta sosok Sasuke seolah lenyap begitu saja. Tak ada kecupan selamat pagi yang biasanya mendarat di dahinya. Tak ada sapaan mesra yang menyapu telinganya. Hanya ada setangkai anyelir putih yang selalu hadir di pagi hari ketika dia membuka matanya. Anyelir yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur, mengganti kekosongan sosok Sasuke. /AU/For Ane Nella
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun.

* * *

**Anyelir Merah**

Twoshoots untuk Ane Nella

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah pulang. Lampu kamar padam. Pelan-pelan Sakura mengendap-endap menuju kaki tempat tidur. Tempat tidur kosong. Tak ada sosok Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Hari ini lagi-lagi dia harus lembur di kantornya. Sasuke pasti marah besar. Berulang kali dia meminta Sakura untuk berhenti bekerja. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura seharusnya hanya diam di rumah dan mengurus anak-anak mereka nanti. Tidak perlu bekerja dengan serius sampai larut malam seperti sekarang ini. Untuk apa? Toh kekayaan Sasuke cukup untuk menghidupi mereka sampai usia senja nanti.

Namun Sakura tidak bisa jika hanya berdiam diri saja di rumah. Dia suka bekerja. Dia senang mengaktualisasikan diri. Intinya selama pekerjaan itu sesuai dengan minat dan latar belakangnya selama ini, dia ingin terus mempertahankannya. Peduli amat dengan segala larangan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit rayuan dan godaan untuk bermain di atas kasur, biasanya Sasuke akan luluh dan mengizinkannya bekerja seperti biasa.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sayang, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pulang lewat dari jam delapan malam."

Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tahu siapa yang berdiri dan memeluknya dengan begini posesif dari belakang. Hanya suara Sasuke, suara yang meski pelan dan samar (tertimbun debaran jantungnya yang meledak-ledak), yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya sedemikian besarnya.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi ada _meeting_ penting. Mendadak. Aku tidak bisa tidak hadir." Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Memelas memandang kedua mata Sasuke yang menyipit tajam ke arahnya.

Tangan Sasuke berpindah tempat, dari punggung Sakura, bergerak ke wajah Sakura. Diusapnya perlahan wajah Sakura. Dia menyelipkan anak-anak rambut Sakura ke balik telinga.

"Kamu tahu 'kan, aku paling tidak suka kalau kamu bekerja. Kamu bisa tinggal di rumah. Aku yang akan bekerja. Kita sudah cukup mapan, kamu tidak perlu bekerja."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Topik ini lagi. Sudah berulang kali Sasuke selalu mencari-cari celah untuk menekannya agar berhenti bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya, tanpa embel-embel wanita karir.

"Sayang, aku tahu. Tapi kita 'kan sudah membahas tentang masalah ini jauh sebelum kita menikah. _Please_..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Jari-jarinya yang tadi mengusap wajah Sakura kini beralih, menarik dagu Sakura mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura sudah menutup matanya. Sejak awal mengenal Sasuke, Sakura sudah tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Sasuke adalah atasannya di tempat kerjanya yang lama. Ketampanan Sasuke sudah membuat silau Sakura sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di _elevator_. Karena terlalu silaunya, Sakura bahkan tak pernah berpikir sedetik pun bahwa Sasuke akan meliriknya.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia cantik. Sakura percaya, meski kadang dia merasa orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Jika gadis bertubuh aduhai diibaratkan dengan gitar Spanyol, maka perumpamaan yang cocok bagi Sakura adalah papan cucian penggilasan. Hah! Miris memang. Satu-satunya yang bisa Sakura banggakan hanyalah kulitnya yang putih bersinar. Setidaknya Sakura bersyukur, ada satu aspek yang bisa dia banggakan dari tubuhnya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Dengan tinggi 160 centimeter dan berat badan tak pernah lebih dari 46 kilogram, Sakura harus mengadahkan kepalanya jika ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang ditunjang tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar. Bahkan Sakura pernah berpikir bahwa jika Sasuke memeluknya dengan kuat, badannya yang kurus akan langsung remuk redam.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat hal pertama yang dikatakan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kamu anak baru yang kecil itu ya?"

"Apa!?" Sakura tanpa sadar berteriak, menyuarakan keterkejutannya. Untung saja di _elevator _itu hanya ada dia dan si ganteng yang dulu dia tidak tahu namanya. "Eh, maaf, iya, saya karyawan baru. Tuan bekerja di sini juga?"

Pria tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, saya juga bekerja di sini." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wah, saya belum pernah melihat Tuan. Tuan di bagian apa? Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya orang baru di bagian_ accounting_. Salam kenal!"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, menjabat tangan kekar itu dengan perasaan melilit di perutnya. Sentuhan yang terjalin di antara mereka membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi yang sanggup menjungkir balikkan pagi hari kesepuluhnya masuk kerja di kantor itu. Mencoba menetralisir perasaannya, Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalamnya.

Beberapa orang tampak terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke, tapi langsung memulihkan keterkejutan mereka. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha," sapa orang-orang yang baru masuk itu. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Tampaknya Sasuke adalah orang yang cukup populer, pikir Sakura. Sampai di lantai empat, Sasuke keluar dari _elevator,_ meninggalkan Sakura dan orang-orang di belakangnya. Ketika pintu _elevator_ tertutup. Bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi _elevator_.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Tuan Uchiha dari dekat. Ternyata beliau memang sangat tampan seperti yang orang-orang bilang!" seru seorang perempuan, yang tadi masuk dari lantai tiga.

"Benar. Beruntung sekali kita bisa melihatnya pagi ini," tambah temannya.

Sakura mulai penasaran. Memangnya Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa?

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, Tuan Uchiha itu bekerja di bagian apa?" Sakura memberanikan diri ikut masuk ke tengah-tengah percakapan antara dua perempuan di depannya.

Keduanya menoleh serempak ke arah Sakura. "Bagian?" Si perempuan pertama balik bertanya dengan bingung.

Temannya tertawa. "Tuan Uchiha Sasuke itu pemilik perusahaan ini."

"Oh, Sial!" batin Sakura.

Lamunan Sakura selesai saat sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari tubuhnya. Dia berbalik, menatap kedua bola mata berwarna hitam kelam yang balik menatapnya.

"Memikirkan apa?" Kini jemari tangan Sasuke sudah menari lincah di atas permukaan bibir Sakura, mengusap lembut bibir bawah Sakura, kemudian atasnya, membuat Sakura mengerang pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura, masih dalam nuansa menahan gairahnya yang sudah naik ke permukaan. _Sial! Sasuke sengaja!_

"Sssttt... Uchiha Sakura. Dilarang membohongi suami," bisik Sasuke mesra, sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mencium dan menjilat lembut tulang telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Siksaan Sasuke sungguh nikmat. Godaan Sasuke selalu mampu membuat darahnya berdesir dan melupakan segalanya kecuali keberadaan pria itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau mandi. Aku bau, baru pulang. Aku..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan ketika lidah Sasuke mulai bermain-main di bawah telinganya, turun meluncur sampai ke pangkal lehernya.

"Kau mengajakku mandi?" goda Sasuke. Embusan napas Sasuke menggelitik tengkuk Sakura.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Dia harus mengakhiri siksaan nikmat ini. Kalau dibiarkan terus, Sasuke akan semakin menggodanya dan hasilnya pria itu tidak akan membiarkannya bisa berjalan besok pagi. Maka dia harus absen kerja besok pagi. Sial! Itulah yang diinginkan Sasuke!

Sakura mencoba mengambil napas pelan-pelan. Di bawah tatapan menggoda Sasuke dan tangan pria itu yang mulai bergerilya di pinggulnya, bernapas pun menjadi salah satu hal tersulit yang dilakukan Sakura. Dia harus memutar otak. Meski otaknya buram, terbius godaan dan rangsangan Sasuke yang semakin dahsyat, Sakura harus bertahan. Dia harus memutar keadaan.

"Sasuke-_kun, please_, aku butuh mandi," kata Sakura pelan, napasnya tersangkut-sangkut saat mengucapkan kalimat itu di bawah permainan jari Sasuke yang semakin intens.

"Tapi aku butuh kamu, Sayang."

Sakura mengerang. Perkataan Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan nada lembut dan menggoda benar-benar mampu membangkitkan gairahnya. Namun Sakura tetap berusaha berpikir jernih, sebelum Sasuke memegang kendali semakin jauh, dia menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra.

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang. Serangan langsung dan tiba-tiba dari Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Sakura terus berusaha mendominasi permainan ini.

Tangan Sakura yang tadinya meremas rambut Sasuke, kini mulai beralih ke dada Sasuke. Dibukanya kancing-kancing kemeja Sasuke dengan pelan-pelan. Tiga kancing telah terbuka, jemari Sakura menyusup ke balik kemeja, menyentuh dada Sasuke dengan lembut dan mesra.

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk melepas tautannya bibirnya di bibir Sasuke. Permukaan bibirnya turun menjelajahi permukaan kulit leher Sasuke, terus menggoda Sasuke dengan sentuhan mesranya. Tangannya pun tidak berhenti, terus menyentuh dada Sasuke, menekan titik-titik sensitifnya. Bahkan kini Sakura bisa merasakan pusat gairah Sasuke sudah meminta untuk dipuaskan.

Sasuke mengerang frustrasi. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Bibirnya pindah haluan, menuju daun telinga Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya kini mengalung di leher sang suami. "Tentu, Sasuke-_kun_. Asal kau berjanji, besok aku tetap dibiarkan untuk bekerja seperti biasa."

Sasuke luar biasa geram. Sakura benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan kelemahannya. Tentu saja dia ingin menolak gencatan senjata yang ditawarkan Sakura. Namun gairahnya sudah diambang batas. Sakura telah menjungkir balikkan hidupnya sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan di dalam _elevator_. Sentuhan sedikit saja dari wanita itu mampu membuat Sasuke terangsang sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Saku...," geram Sasuke.

"Katakan ya atau tidak?" Sakura semakin menggoda Sasuke.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya, semakin mendekati pusat gairah Sasuke. Kedua hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tidak ketika tubuhnya sudah berteriak meminta pelepasan. Saat kedua matanya terbuka, dia mendesis penuh kegeraman sekaligus kenikmatan.

"Kau menang, Nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura mendesah lega. Sasuke tidak pernah mengingkari perkataannya. Maka Sakura bisa tenang melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, karena dirinya pun sudah sangat mendambakan Sasuke. Namun sebelumnya, Sakura masih ingin menggoda Sasuke. Menggoda suaminya adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukainya. Karena Sakura tahu respons Sasuke selalu menyenangkan.

"Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyeringai. Sakura tidak bisa mempermainkannya lebih lama lagi. "Tidak ada penawaran lagi, Sakura," desisnya, sambil menggendong Sakura dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi ketika Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Suhu kamar yang didominasi AC terasa sangat dingin. Tak ada lengan hangat nan posesif yang biasanya masih melingkupinya jika membuka mata di pagi hari.

Kedua mata Sakura mulai menyapu keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tak ada sosok Sasuke di mana-mana. Jelas semalam mereka telah melakukan malam yang dahsyat seperti biasa. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura merasa kosong. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi yang mesra ketika dia membuka kedua matanya beberapa pagi ini. Pagi hari setelah bercinta sosok Sasuke seolah lenyap begitu saja. Tak ada kecupan selamat pagi yang biasanya mendarat di dahinya. Tak ada sapaan mesra yang menyapu telinganya. Hanya ada setangkai anyelir putih yang selalu hadir di pagi hari ketika dia membuka matanya. Anyelir yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur, mengganti kekosongan sosok Sasuke.

.

.

Bersambung

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Nella, semoga suka dengan seuprit fic ini. :D Fic ini awalnya berasal dari draft iseng-iseng yang pernah saya tulis. Mungkin beberapa orang pernah membaca versi aslinya. Hehe…

Chapter duanya akan segera dipublish setelah diedit. Untuk lanjutan Love Story dan To be Loved, ditunggu saja ya. Semoga bisa saya lanjutkan minggu ini. Terima kasih

Salam hangat,

ahalya


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi di dalamnya.

* * *

**Anyelir Merah**

untuk Anne Nella

* * *

_Kedua mata Sakura mulai menyapu keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tak ada sosok Sasuke di mana-mana. Jelas semalam mereka telah melakukan malam yang dahsyat seperti biasa. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura merasa kosong. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi yang mesra ketika dia membuka kedua matanya beberapa pagi ini. Pagi hari setelah bercinta, sosok Sasuke seolah lenyap begitu saja. Tak ada kecupan selamat pagi yang biasanya mendarat di dahinya. Tak ada sapaan mesra yang menyapu telinganya. Hanya ada setangkai anyelir putih yang selalu hadir di pagi hari ketika dia membuka matanya. Anyelir yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur, mengganti kekosongan sosok Sasuke._

* * *

**Bagian II**

* * *

Kegelisahan muncul di hatinya. Selama pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke melewatkan pagi hari setelah percintaan mereka dengan menghilang seperti hari-hari terakhir. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apakah masa-masa indah pernikahan mereka telah lewat?

Sakura pernah mendengar bahwa tak jarang para lelaki memiliki wanita idaman lain meski masih terikat janji suci yang pernah diucapkannya di altar pernikahan. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah merasa curiga bahwa Sasuke termasuk satu dari sekian lelaki itu. Apalagi selama mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga, mereka selalu berusaha menjaga kemesraan di antara mereka. Namun sikap Sasuke yang selalu menghilang setiap pagi dan selalu pulang ketika malam sudah larut mau tidak mau membuat Sakura curiga.

Keinginannya untuk bekerja pagi ini seakan sirna. Ketidaktahuannya akan keberadaan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura gelisah. Dia tidak bersemangat melakukan hal apa pun. Dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Namun nihil. Tak ada respons dari Sasuke atas panggilan tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura meletakkan anylelir putih di dalam vas bunga. Sakura menyesap harumnya, sebelum meletakkan vas di atas meja rias kamarnya.

.

.

Sudah seharian ini Sakura berusaha menekan rasa gelisahnya. Sasuke belum juga menghubunginya atau sekadar membalas pesan-pesannya. Dulu Sakura merasa kalau dia dilarang bekerja, maka hidupnya akan hampa. Nyatanya tak ada kabar sedikit pun dari Sasuke-lah yang membuat hatinya hampa dan kosong seperti saat ini.

Mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif, Sakura berencana ingin membuat tempura malam ini, makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Saat memilih-milih bahan makanan untuk membuatnya, ponsel di atas meja jatuh tersenggol tangannya. Sakura merunduk, mengambil ponsel itu.

Guncangan saat jatuh membuat layar ponsel itu langsung terbuka pada pesan masuk dengan tanggal seminggu yang lalu. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Nama pengirim pesan itu adalah Naruto. Seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan apa-apa padanya seminggu yang lalu.

From: Naruto

Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi kau harus menerima kenyataannya.

Kerutan di kening Sakura bertambah. Apa maksud dari pesan Naruto? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti pesan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. Tanggal pesan itu dikirim adalah seminggu yang lalu. Padahal Sakura ingat betul bahwa seminggu yang lalu dia tidak pernah merasa menerima pesan seperti itu dari Naruto.

Didukung oleh rasa penasarannya yang kuat, Sakura kembali membuka pesan-pesan Naruto selanjutnya.

From Naruto:

Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau punya hidup yang harus kaulanjutkan.

From Naruto:

Mengertilah, dia tidak akan kembali! Kau tidak boleh terus-menerus menganggapnya masih ada.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti perkataan yang tertuang dalam pesan-pesan itu. Seminggu yang lalu. Ada kejadian apa sehingga Naruto mengiriminya pesan seperti itu? Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang membuat Naruto mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. Namun saat mencobanya, kepala Sakura sakit bukan main. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuknya saat dia mencoba mengingat semuanya.

Sakura akhirnya melanjutkan membaca pesan-pesan lainnya yang ternyata masih dari pengirim yang sama.

From: Naruto

Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu. Sudah takdir jika dia harus meninggalkanmu.

From: Naruto

Kau berhak melanjutkan hidupmu!

Sakura sudah tidak sabar. Dia langsung menghubungi nomor Naruto agar mendapat penjelasan langsung dari pesan-pesannya selama seminggu ini. Sakura tak pernah merasa menerima pesan-pesan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa pesan-pesan itu ada di ponselnya?

Nomor Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Hanya suara _operator provider_ yang menjawab panggilannya secara otomatis. Sakura berpikir dengan keras. Apa yang terjadi?

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seperti dia kehilangan sedikit ingatannya pada waktu tertentu. Mungkin Sakura bisa bertanya pada Sasuke saat lelakinya itu pulang malam ini.

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sakura berusaha menghubungi kembali nomor Sasuke. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Tak henti-hentinya Sakura mencoba menghubungi nomor Sasuke. Seharian ini Sasuke tidak mengabarinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu pun panggilannya yang diterima oleh Sasuke. Hanya ada suara _operator provider_ yang menjawab bahwa nomor Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sakura menangis. Mungkinkah apa yang ditakutkan olehnya benar-benar terjadi? Bahwa Sasuke memiliki wanita idaman lain di luar sana? Mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya? Tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kalut. Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Lagi pula butuh hal lebih dari keinginan meninggalkannya untuk meninggalkannya. Karena sampai kapan pun Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya.

.

.

Tempura yang sudah dingin menjadi saksi betapa lamanya Sakura sudah menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Sudah enam jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke dengan gelisah di dapur mereka. Pengurus rumah tangga mereka sedang cuti, tak ada siapa pun di rumah yang bisa menemani Sakura untuk menunggu Sasuke. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Sasuke. Padahal biasanya jika Sasuke pulang terlambat karena lembur atau _meeting_, Sasuke selalu mengabarinya.

Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin gelisah. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Lalu tiba-tiba sepotong ingatan muncul ke permukaan.

Sakura mendekap kedua mulutnya. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidakkk!"

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Dia mengendap-endap saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah pulang. Lampu kamar padam. Pelan-pelan Sakura mengendap-endap menuju kaki tempat tidur. Tempat tidur kosong. Tak ada sosok Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Hari ini lagi-lagi dia harus lembur di kantornya. Sasuke pasti marah besar. Berulang kali dia meminta Sakura untuk berhenti bekerja. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura seharusnya hanya diam di rumah dan mengurus anak-anak mereka nanti. Tidak perlu bekerja dengan serius sampai larut malam seperti sekarang ini. Untuk apa? Toh kekayaan Sasuke cukup untuk menghidupi mereka sampai usia senja nanti.

Namun Sakura tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli dengan larangan Sasuke. Sakura lega karena Sasuke belum pulang. Maka dia bisa menghindari konfrontasi yang mungkin terjadi jika Sasuke memergokinya pulang kerja larut malam seperti ini. Namun hatinya juga sedikit gelisah karena tidak ada satu pun kabar dari Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan menghubunginya jika pulang terlambat.

Lalu Sakura memeriksa ponselnya. Ada tujuh panggilan tak terjawab yang berasal dari nomor Sasuke. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa, ternyata dia mengaktifkan mode sunyi pada ponselnya. Sasuke pasti marah besar. Dengan segera Sakura menghubungi balik nomor Sasuke. Satu detik, dua detik, bahkan sampai satu menit, tak ada jawaban.

Sakura mencoba menghubungi nomor Sasuke lagi. Namun yang menjawab bukanlah Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_," kata suara yang menjawab panggilan telepon Sakura.

"Naruto? Sasuke di mana?" Sakura sedikit bingung. Kenapa Naruto yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Sasuke, dia kecelakaan. Aku baru tiba di lokasi kejadian. Kuatkan dirimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Ponsel Sakura terjatuh begitu saja. Dia menutup mulutnya.

"Tadi dia berusaha menghubungimu. Dia khawatir karena sejak sore kau tidak menjawab teleponnya. Bahkan sampai kami selesai _meeting_, kau tidak merespons panggilannya. Dia memutuskan untuk menjemputmu. Dia..."

Sakura tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya merosot lemas. Anyelir putih pemberian Sasuke kemarin malam masih segar tertata di vas bunga. Sakura beringsut, menggapai vas bunga itu. Dia tidak peduli pada vas bunga yang pecah di sekitarnya. Dia hanya peduli pada setangkai anyelir putih terakhir pemberian Sasuke. Sakura menyesap dalam-dalam anyelir itu. "Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya.

.

.

Naruto sudah memberikan alamat rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Kondisinya kritis. Naruto bilang harapan Sasuke sangat tipis. Sakura bergegas menuju lokasi. Dia mengemudikan mobil sedannya, pemberian Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Anyelir putih masih berada di tangan Sakura. Sakura menggenggam tangkainya. Sakura mengapit anyelir itu dengan kemudinya. Dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya dengan sesekali memandang anyelir itu.

Dulu Sasuka pernah bertanya, apa bunga kesukaannya? Sakura langsung menjawab anyelir putih. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menjawab anyelir putih. Dia hanya suka. Dan rasa sukanya pada anyelir putih bertambah karena Sasuke selalu menghadiahinya setangkai anyelir putih sebelum dan sesudah mereka bercinta. Membuat Sakura merasa sangat dicintai. Kini anyelir putih jualah yang menguatkannya saat berita kecelakaan Sasuke menghampirnya.

Sakura lemas, tapi dia tetap berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera melihat langsung keadaan Sasuke. Sakura sudah tidak memedulikan apa-apa lagi. Kalau Sasuke meninggalkannya dia tidak akan sanggup. Dulu dia pernah berkata pada Sasuke, daripada harus ditinggalkan lebih dulu, Sakura lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke lebih dulu. Sasuke bisa mencari Sakura-Sakura yang baru. Sedangkan Sakura tidak akan sanggup mencari pengganti Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat _truck_ dari arah yang berlawanan sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sakura membanting kemudinya ke kiri, menghindari bentrokan yang mungkin terjadi. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah setangkai anyelir putih yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Karena sampai akhir pun, "Aku selalu menginginkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Sasuke masih terpekur di atas pusara Sakura. Dia sudah tidak memedulikan apa-apa lagi. Seandainya dia tahu kalau Sakura akan meninggalkannya, maka dia berharap dia tidak akan selamat dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Kenapa dia harus selamat jika Sakura yang harus meninggalkannya? Apalagi saat itu dokter yang menangani Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang dalam kondisi hamil delapan minggu. Kehilangan istri dan calon bayi dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuat dunia seakan runtuh di depan mata Sasuke.

Selama seminggu ini Sasuke selalu bersikap seolah-olah Sakura masih hidup. Dia selalu meletakkan setangkai anyelir putih setiap malam di ranjang pengantin mereka. Berharap saat dia membuka mata di pagi hari, maka pemandangan Sakura yang sedang menyesap bunga itu akan menyapanya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Namun semuanya hanyalah harapan semu. Karena Sakura tak pernah kembali.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat pelan di bahu Sasuke.

"Pulanglah dulu. Hari sudah senja." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sedih. Dia mengerti kesedihan mendalam yang dialami Sasuke. Namun dia tidak ingin Sasuke terus larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke. Semua bukan salahmu."

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan setangkai anyelir putih di atas pusara Sakura. Jika Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya sampai nanti. Biarlah anyelir putih itu yang menemani Sakura sampai Sasuke menyusulnya. Sinar matahari senja membuat warna putih anyelir itu bergradasi menjadi kemerahan.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

**Omake**

Naruto sampai ke rumahnya setelah mengantar Sasuke ke makam Sakura. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut, bingung saat melihat ada panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor Sasuke. Seingatnya tadi Sasuke bilang ponselnya tertinggal di rumah. Dilihat dari jam saat panggilan itu adalah saat Sasuke sedang di makam bersamanya. Lalu siapa yang menghubunginya dengan nomor ponsel Sasuke?

.

**Benar-benar selesai**

.

.

An: Seperti biasa, aku ucapkan terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. :)

Terima kasih juga yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk review, follow, bahkan fave. *peluk*

Untuk pertanyaan retoris di akhir omake, kalian pasti tahu kan siapa yang nelepon Naruto dan nggak diangkat sama dia? Hehehe...

Salam hangat,

ahalya


End file.
